In a Different Life
by crysofinx
Summary: My characters (and some from marvel comics) get sent to Harry Potters world. Slight X Men crossover.


Fizz-BLINK.  
  
"Ahhh-Ugh" "Shii-Ohww" "Dam-Aaaahhh" "Ooph"  
  
A portal opened. Out fell four people, one female and three male. Each different from the other, special in their own way. The female, who, from her appearance, could have been seventeen but most likely be fourteen-years-old. Her darkest-before-dawn colored hair went down to her waist, with curls at the last three inches. Her complection was that of pale-peach porcelain, and seemed to have the same fragileness. Her lips (though small, were perfect for her, as she herself was not very tall) were the color of pale rose quartz, with the same polished appearance of a polished stone pendant. Here eyes, set in an almond shape that was native to Asia, were a startling sapphire blue that not only held beauty and strength, but mystery, a bit of weariness and hidden powers to boot. Her figure was perfect, not that of a supermodel, but of one who works out every week and muscles that were hidden in her frame. She had seven tattoos, though only four could be seen without taking off her clothes. Two on her hands, one for each palm be a four-pointed star, as were all. Two on her feet, one for each foot. Two on her face, one below the left eye and one above the right eye. And one surrounds her bellybutton. Her three companions, each male, were like brothers to her, with the key word there being like, as they looked nothing alike. The first one, tall and lean, with the build of a swimmer crossed with that of a martial artist. He could have been a model with his green eyes and well formed face, hard yet soft. He could have been, but he would have to dye his silver-green hair to a different color, get rid of his tattoos and change his green-on-silver eyes to green-on-white. His hair came down to the small of his back, usually worn in a pony tail. His eyes hid pain of memories and of knowledge not accessible to others. His tattoos were more numerous than his beautiful lady friend, and more random around his body, though he did have one on each of his hands and feet and one over his left eye. The tattoos were in the shape of broad maple leaves (but none were the same) and were connected by a silver-black vine that looped and twisted and wound all over his persona. His age was in the late teens early twenties, though younger or older was possible. The second male, about the same age as the girl, was relatively tall, 5'8" or so, with sandy blond hair that was slightly wavy and worn short with blue strikes added for interest. His eyes, a soft blue, held knowledge of pain, loneliness and hardships. But they also help strength and happiness, which both overcame the other three emotions held there. His skin tone, without his tattoos, was a pale tone. With his tattoos, his skin, still much the same over much of his body, had streaks of blue, much like and unlike his hair. Every color of blue, from cobalt to pale ice, streaked over his body, from his toes to his head. His build was the same as his friend, that of a swimmer and martial artist. His face was that of a young boy, though he himself was not below the age of fifteen. The last male, as tall as the first, but with black-white hair that was to his shoulders. His eyes, their irises an iridescent white, seemed to change color depending on the light, and new of past sorrows. He did not have any tattoos, but there was a slight shimmering in the air around him, and tattoos didn't seem necessary on him. His face, trusting and soft, was what girls had called 'the best thing about him'. His build was that of a martial artist with none of the swimmer. All of them, the female and the three males, were the best of friends. Their names, and codenames for that matter, were renown and feared where they came from, though they were not where they came from, nor were they in the same dimension. The female, Jubilation Lee, codename PlasmaLee, who often went by the name Jubilee, was one of the most powerful mutants in her world. Detonating atoms and anything bigger is her primary mutation, while stealth shields and high level telepathy are her secondary, followed by invisibility. She can form anything she can think of with her 'plasma' and heat up the air around her, enabling her to fly. The first male, Luke 'Forest' LeCowsky, can control plants and become them, which makes him immune to poisons and slows his aging down quite a bit. He can also transmute wood to metal and vice versa, creating any wooden or metal weapon he can think of. His last mutation is precognition and short range clairvoyance. Since he is physically blind, he uses the short range clairvoyance every day, and gives him 20/20 'vision'. The second person, Robert 'Ice' Drake, is a cryomorph, being able to control ice, water and mist, becoming them and generating them into any form he can think of. He also has heat vision in and out of his ice form. The last male, Alex 'HighPitch' Johnson, can control any and all forms of sound, and is capable of shattering objects as well as liquefying objects. He also can turn into sound and has super hearing. The reason they fell out of a portal, which was not made by magic or any of them, was formed by a hybrid mutant they were battling. Portaliza, a mix of all teleporting mutants on their world, is capable of creating portals in space, time and dimensions. They had no idea where they were, though it would not be hard to find out with Jubilee's telepathy and Luke's precognition.  
  
"Where the hell are we" said Alex. He had a short temper in unknown situations.  
  
"If you will wait a minute, I could tell you" said Jubilee. Jubilee reached her mind out to the surrounding area, hoping to find a mind with knowledge of where they were. Finding her information in a creature she had not known existed, at least where she came from, she sent the information to Luke, who processed it with his precognition and found out what they needed to do.  
  
"We need to form a camp for the time being. We will be living somewhere else in two weeks time" he said, and headed off to find a suitable clearing in which to make a small cabin.  
  
The others, figuring out what he was doing, followed him, though they were not looking for a clearing. Jubilee was scanning the forest again to find out more information, Bobby was scanning the trees using his heat vision to look for any sign of life near them, and Alex was listening to faraway conversations. All he got was small snippets and names. Somebody called Voldemort, a boy named Harry, Death Eaters, a Ministry of Magic, a man named Dumbledore and a group called the Order of the Phoenix was all he heard.  
  
Reviews. To learn more about Jubilee and Bobby, you can go to www.uncannyxmen.net. To find out about all of them, you can read my story titled Ice, which I have not completed yet. Don't own anybody except Alex Johnson and Luke LeCowsky. 


End file.
